1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to lithium materials, and more specifically to stabilized lithium composite particles that may be used in electrochemical energy storage devices.
2. Technical Background
Lithium metal is used in a wide variety of applications, including organometallic and polymer synthesis, and electrochemical devices such as rechargeable lithium batteries, ultracapacitors, and lithium-ion batteries. Such electrochemical devices may be utilized in many contexts, including in mobile electronic devices such as phones, tablets, and notebook computers, as well as in automobiles such as electric vehicles and hybrid vehicles. However, lithium metal in many forms is an unstable material that may ignite and burn in oxygen-containing environments, including air, or upon exposure to water or water vapor. Additionally, lithium fires are difficult to extinguish and may require dry powder fire extinguishers. Accordingly, lithium metal may have a short shelf life and may be dangerous to store.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to develop stabilized lithium particles that may be utilized in an electrochemical device.